2008-12-29 - The Subsea Protest
:::2008-12-29 - The Subsea Protest ‘’Mon Calamari: Spaceport’’ Evening is descending on Mon Calamari, the lights of the floating city showing brightly against the dark sky. The spaceport seems nearly as busy as it is in the daylight hours, though, ships coming and going. The lights here are numerous, guards wandering back and forth on their duties. A female Calamarian, one Nissa Sarcat, stands by a freighter with two security guards, a thoughtful frown on her face as she speaks with them. "Some odd activity..." "Heard something stirring up down there..." James Loro arrives from the north his hands at his side, humming an ancient Commenorian tune cheerfully. He sees Nissa and the guards and veers toward the small group. Yaala'ani has just hopped out of the Y-Wing 'Stalker' behind Richard Tan. Shutting its cockpit canopy behind her, she takes a look around. "Sir, where do you think you're going!?" A large bearded armed guard cries, holding his belt as he runs down the boarding ramp of the Southwind after a blonde young pilot. "I'm taking a walk." Tres replies calmly. "I understand my fathers concern, but it's perfectly safe here. Mon Calamari is one of the securest planets in the Galaxy. Go back and guard the ship, please." Reluctantly, the guard does. P3G2 whirrs his head thoughtfully at the bottom of the ramp way. "You certainly are confident today, Master Victory. They are only trying to obey their orders." Richard Tan is here as well, having just arrived not long ago and was talking with Jedi Yaala'ani. As he finishes he turns and spots the lady he came to see and heads over towards her, "Congratulations on the wedding," he says to her as he gets closer. "I am sorry I could not attend the ceremony or the ball afterwards," he states. "I heard that both were very beautiful," he adds as he smiles. "How is Mr. Sarcat doing?" he asks as he cracks a joke. "Do you think this has anything to do with the shooting yesterday?" Nissa asks the guards, crosses her arms. The two Mon Cals close to her are quiet a moment. One shifts, while the other scratches the back of his melon shaped head. At the sound of a familiar voice, Nissa turns, smiling a bit as she spots Richard. "Good to see you, Mr. Tan," she offers. She then laughs softly, the smile growing. "The wedding hasn't happened /just/ yet...just the betrothal. Another six months before the big day. And Meena is doing well, as paranoid as ever." She winks. The clearing of a throat draws her attention back to the guards. "We aren't sure, Admiral," he offers, "It's a bit dangerous to venture down into the Quarren sector these days..." "Unfortunately their orders coincide with hounding my every step." Tres replies flatly to his polished silver protocol droid. "One incident, and the family guard are sent as my shadow. He has nerve. Look, there's Miss Sarcat, Let's see if she's okay." P3G2 follows alongside Tres, shuffling towards Nissa. "Good evening everyone, a lovely display wouldn't you agree?" His modulator chimes, robotic arms gesturing to the sky. Yaala'ani walks towards Nissa. "It’s not paranoia if it’s true, Senator." she says, slightly wry. "I was meaning to attend as well, but the force demanded otherwise." Zhet'eel'achisala emerges from her ship and heads for the small gathering. "Ah, hello. I, too, apologies for being unable to be present." She looks around, noting the state of things hereabouts and looks back at Nissa. "Is something going on here?" James Loro approaches the group and nods to those present greeting them in turn. "Hello Minister Sarcat, Master Yaala'ani, Mr. Tan, Padawan Zhet'eel'achisala." He then decides to indulge himself slightly and takes advantage of the chance to get lost in Teela's eyes. Nissa sighs a little at the guards, nodding. "The entire city cannot be kept safe and sound, I imagine, but..." she pauses, turning halfway at the approach of others she recognizes. She inclines her head to each smiling. "Holy rachnois...I never expected to see so friends tonight," she says. She looks towards Yaala'ani and Teela, and smiles warmly. "That's all right...I think the betrothal ceremony was a bit boring, actually." She winks, before raising a hand to greet Tres and his...droid? Ah, well, it seems Kittypet has wandered her way out of the freighter, whistling a greeting to the protocol machine. The little astromech spins around him, curious. One of the security guards shifts nervously, about to speak when a sudden shout seems to fill the air. The guards turn quickly, Nissa frowning as the noise rises from the south. Three Mon Calamari is running towards them, looking rather worse for the wear. "Something's goin' on down below..." "...subsea areas, Qirxen Street..." "Oh my. Hello. I am P3G2 Intergalactic Communications Unit." The protocol droid attempts to introduce himself, turning as the astromech circles him like a dog and its tail. Tres turns warily to the oncoming Mon Calamari, his hand resting on his holster for comfort. "What's going on?" He asks, looking to Nissa and her guard, then back to the citizens. Richard Tan looks and blinks, "looks like we are all here at the right time," he says. "Looks like you have trouble brewing," he adds as he looks at the group. "And since you were just betrothal a few days ago, it would be bad if you were hurt, if there is a problem, and we should go and see yes," he states. Teela nods to those present. "It sounds like trouble. I suppose we best head down and investigate?" Moving closer, she asides to James, more quietly, "Since I'm no longer a member of the Order, I don't think I count as a Padawan anymore. I'm just Teela." "Exactly what I'd like to know," Nissa says to Tres, moving forward towards the injured guards. One sits on his rear hard, hitting the ground with a *THUD*. Another fights to catch his breath, while the third turns to her, large eyes blinking. "The Quarren are up to something..." she gasps, trying to breath around the words, "A crowd of 'em. Blasters, thugs...all throwing things and shouting something about unfair whatnot..." Golden eyes widen in surprise, and Nissa simply shakes her head. "I need to go check on this," she says, turning to the others, "If some of our more...interesting...citizens are causing trouble, it may spread fast beyond the subsea levels." She hesitates, then, "I don't want to pull anyone into trouble, especially people I care about, but..." She flinches as shouts and the sounds of something breaking come from the south, and she turns, heading towards it. If anyone follows, she's not stopping them Yaala'ani twitches her lekku in curiosity. "I will, of course, follow you Lady Senator." she replies, then moving to line up behind Nissa. Richard Tan nods, "As will I Nissa, rather I am a Senator or not," he adds as he follows. James Loro nods "I'm sorry I didn't mean any offense Miss Zhet'eel'achisala." He then hears Nissa's words and after a valiant struggle with the more selfish part of his personality pries his attention from Teela's eyes and begins to move toward the lift. ‘’Mon Calamari: Qirxen Street’’ The lights in this lower section of the city are dim and dusty, some have even been smashed dramatically with something. Broken glass and graffiti beyond an artist's imagination cover every surface of the large corridors. Subsea indeed, both literally and metaphorically and all the other 'allys. The usually silence or shifty conversation of the inhabitants has been chases away, though, in favor of shouts and calls. Spitting curses and the sounds of things being destroyed, chants of some kind echoing through the metal passageways...but where are the Quarren the guards spoke of? Even with the dark and occasional harsh light of the undercity, Nissa moves carefully along the main street - Qirxen. Large eyes move back and forth, following the sounds of the 'protest'. Shouts of, "Down with police brutality," and, "Those Mon Cals keep everything to themselves!" rise up, and Nissa carefully draws a blaster from beneath her coat, hiding it against the black of the leather as she moves. 'COMBAT: You wield your Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Richard Tan walks down, looking around as he thinks and his hand goes to his blaster as he comments quietly, "Everyone, keep your eyes open and ears ready," he says. "Whoever is causing the problems could still be here hiding," he adds as he thinks and lowers his voice. "Lets try not to kill any of them," he adds a he moves over towards the wall for some protection. 'COMBAT: Richard Tan wields his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Yaala'ani walks close behind Nissa. Keeping her hands close to her lightsaber, she glances towards the dark alleys and distant curses. Her primary concern is to keep any possible blaster shots or assassin's bolts from hitting the Senator, given the nature of the shouting. Teela moves up alongside Nissa and spots the hand go for the blaster. She says nothing to that but becomes more wary in expectation of conflict. She has no weapon, herself. Rather, she flexes her fingers, preparing herself to employ the Force if it becomes necessary. "Oh dear. How frightening." P3G2 comments, as Tres unclips his expensive looking blaster pistol. He tries to stay in formation with the group. "P3G2, hang back. I'm not sure what we're going to find here." He orders softly. 'COMBAT: Tres wields his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol. James Loro follows along assessing the area for good locations to establish a defense line and cover, his right hand vanishes into his greatcoat and motion is seen under it as he draws his own pistol and sets it for stun. 'COMBAT: James Loro wields his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. The boiling point -- that is the name for the single moment where the pressure has reached its greater capacity, where the sheer weight of has compressed every atom so that no more can be taken. "The Mon Calamari have long disregarded us," Backina Fen argues to his comrades, pausing to allow his tentacles to slide almost lovingly over his gun. After a few grunts and nods from his compatriots, he hoists the weapon up. "Now it is time for them to acknowledge us. In force! A Quarren nation will rise from the ashes of oppression, mbrb! Smrb!" Those spoken to lift their own rifles, screaming their agreement. "My brothers! Fblrb! Now... we take what is ours!" A myriad eyes like black pearls turn madly in the direction of the approaching group. The eerie silence that hangs in the air, interrupted only by the sounds of the undercity, is finally broken by cries in Basic, barbed, illegible. Something along the lines of 'Down with the Calamari!' to the more radical 'Quarren Power!' as the dejected folk spring into motion. "Kill them!" An aged one shouts. His friends would later remember him as one Jazza Din. At his funeral, perhaps. "We have lived too long under their oppression!" Oh, wherever do these blaster bolts come from. It could be him, it could be others beside him. But, they fly none the less, little bolts of red, lighting up the decrepit surroundings. Tentacles writhing, Hashinko spits and slavers around his words, "Dathpppbbll to Mon Calamari! Dathppppbblll To the oppressors!" He shakes his weapon in the air and makes turkey sounds, his eyes rolling crazily around as he enters a berserk frenzy. His blaster fires, in the direction of his opposition, and the sqidbillies behind him follow suit! 'COMBAT: Hashinko Muz fires his Naval Officer's Pistol at Nissa! 'COMBAT: Nissa dodges Hashinko Muz's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Jazza Din fires his Naval Officer's Pistol at Nissa! 'COMBAT: Nissa dodges Jazza Din's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Lovely Squids fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Richard Tan! 'COMBAT: Richard Tan raises his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol to fire, but Lovely Squids's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him.. Gand ambles into the area, wreathed in ammonia vapors. When the shooting starts, the insectoid looks thoroughly amused, rasping, "Oh, a show, how wonderful!" Corridors of metal stretch through the dirty slums of Mon Calamari, the Quarren ghetto of the deep. Dirt and graffiti litter the way, and a taller Falleen meanders down with a light step and a lifted chin, a half smile on his lips and yellow eyes that peer out with curiosity in an otherwise blank, flawlessly featured face. Raziel's silk rustles faintly, the sounds lost in the chanting echoes as the nobleman all but stumbles onto the rather massed concentration of people edging down the street with weapons drawn. "A bit of a to do, I suppose?" he notes in a dry sort of voice, glancing about for a moment. His weapon is left sheathed in the bejeweled scabbard at his belt, hands kept free. Teela quickly ducks back as the blaster fire erupts. She crouches and lifts an arm, gesturing toward the attacking Quarren. As she draws on the Force, the Chiss says, "I would they don't choose to keep fighting long." 'COMBAT: Teela hurls a chunk of debris toward Jazza Din! 'COMBAT: Jazza Din tries to dodge, but Teela's flying debris moderately wounds him. Yaala'ani ignites her lightsaber as blaster fire heads for Nissa - but is too slow. Keeping her lightsaber lit, she stays close to the Senator. 'COMBAT: Yaala'ani ignites her green lightsaber. James Loro carefully lines up on an older Quarren who seems to be one of the leaders of the hostiles and sends a stun blast his way. 'COMBAT: James Loro tries to stun Jazza Din with his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol! 'COMBAT: Jazza Din dodges and James Loro's stun beam misses. The Calamarian frowns deeply, not at all happy with the words that reach her unseen ears...where /are/ those things, anyway? Surely somewhere on the side of her head. But just that - unseen. No sooner do they come upon the sight of the 'protesters' does Nissa step halfway into the light of one of the harsh corridor lamp. A mistake, that, for she's soon dodging two blaster bolts that head her way. She mutters a curse, blaster coming up and firing at the nearest Quarren before another might catch her off guard. 'COMBAT: You fire your Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Jazza Din! 'COMBAT: Jazza Din raises his Naval Officer's Pistol to fire, but Nissa's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him.. Richard Tan looks as he hears the roar of the crowd and blinks, "Ut oh," he comments as blaster bolts start to fly. As they do fly, he raises his blaster up, but is not fast enough to fire on those that fired at him and he is hit in the arm and grunts, "Forget what I said about not killing them," he comments as he looks for cover and starts to fire, "Keep the Senator safe," he says and he is not talking about himself, but about Nissa. 'COMBAT: Richard Tan takes cover behind a plasteel plate. 'COMBAT: Richard Tan fires his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Jazza Din! 'COMBAT: Jazza Din dodges Richard Tan's blaster bolt. "Oh my maker! Please be careful Master Victory!" P3G2 calls out, as he spots the rioters from afar. He turns in time to catch the entrance of Gand. "Oh!" He cries, startled. "Take Cover!" The young blonde man warns as the first skittering waves of blaster bolts fly by. He crouches low and squeezes off a shot from his blaster pistol, aiming for the thick of it. 'COMBAT: Tres fires his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol at Jazza Din's head! 'COMBAT: Jazza Din dodges Tres's blaster bolt. Hashinko Muz starts crabwalking in circles screaming, "Woo woo woo," and clacking its clawlike fingers together. Unfortunately, it seems he's lost his mind in the crazed sweep, and instead of shooting at the fishy senator, starts firing in the direction of the lightsaber wielding Yaala'ani. The quarrens behind him begin to go crazy too, and shoot in random directions.... 'COMBAT: Hashinko Muz fires his Naval Officer's Pistol at Yaala'ani! 'COMBAT: Yaala'ani tries to parry with her green lightsaber, but Hashinko Muz's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds her. "Arg!" Jazza cries out as a blaster bolt sears through a tentacle. The useless appendage flops to the his boot and curls up on itself, the faint odor of burning squid flesh overpowering (just briefly) the reek of the undercity. "They have witches!" He points his blaster ahead with one hand, the other cupping his bleeding chin. "Keep shooting!" And, he returns his own fire. Not at his original target, of course. Watering in his eyes sends his shot haphazardly into the group with the Calamari. 'COMBAT: Jazza Din fires his Naval Officer's Pistol at Raziel! 'COMBAT: Raziel tries to dodge, but Jazza Din's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him. Backina Fen holds back while the others leap into the fray while black eyes watch with focused malice each response. "Take the woman, brbm," he commands of his thugs, his own gaze shifting to the unsuspecting Falleen. Dodging behind some crates, he takes aim with his pistol and opens fire. His comrades rush with blasters engaged upon Teela. 'COMBAT: Backina Fen takes cover behind a slimy lump of rubble. 'COMBAT: Backina Fen fires her Naval Officer's Pistol at Raziel! 'COMBAT: Raziel dodges Backina Fen's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Teela! 'COMBAT: Teela dodges Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Lovely Squids fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Yaala'ani! 'COMBAT: Yaala'ani parries Lovely Squids's blaster bolt with her green lightsaber. Gand rasps laughter, "Ha ha ha! What a great show! Quality entertainment, and the ticket was free! Terrific!" It's all fun and games until someone pays the bug to join a side. Teela dives out of the way and rolls to a crouched position, avoiding the volley of blaster bolts. She swings both arms forward, hauling objects through the air toward the attacking protesters. 'COMBAT: Teela hurls a chunk of debris toward Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but Teela's flying debris kills one of them. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Teela! 'COMBAT: Teela tries to dodge, but Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds her. Yaala'ani moves her lightsaber quickly as a flurry of lightsaber blasts come towards her and Nissa. Darting to and fro quickly, she manages to parry some of the blasts, but one gets through and hits her arm; though it seems to only be a light graze, causing her robe to smoke slightly. Maintaining her vigil near the Senator, she holds her lightsaber vertically, glancing around and maintaining a defensive posture. 'COMBAT: Raziel wields his Modified Heirloom Crysblade. Blaster fire flashes in the darkened corridors, and as several of the bolts of death streak through the air leaving sizzling ion in their wake, Raziel suddenly departs from his line of idle questioning to spin into a flash of purple silks and cloth-of-gold embroidery. "I would not do that if I were you, if you should take my advice," Raziel calls out even as one of the bolts catches him in the side. A bit of superheated blood suddenly puffs out into the air, and the sharp glean of a crysblade withdrawn from a scabbard flashes brightly in the ensuing bolts streaking past the Falleen's body. The grin falters, sliding into thin lips pressed together as Raziel's face loses its amused look, a spattering of red dots flecking his forehead and left cheek a moment before he steps forward in a run, the tip of his crysblade held toward the ground as he picks the nearest offending Quarren. "I did warn you," he murmurs, a bit of his own lifeblood leaking out as he twists into a graceful sort of twirl in another spin of silk and colour only to lean left, planting his right foot across his body and bringing the blade upward in a sudden arc toward the Quarren's body. 'COMBAT: Raziel attacks Jazza Din with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! 'COMBAT: Jazza Din raises his Naval Officer's Pistol to fire, but Raziel's Modified Heirloom Crysblade grievously wounds him. James Loro launches into a complex series of motions, first tossing a 10,000 credit chip to Gand then diving for cover and finally opening fire with a stun blast on the group of quarrens who had targeted Teela. 'COMBAT: James Loro takes cover behind a slimy lump of rubble. 'COMBAT: James Loro fires his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but James Loro's blaster bolt hits and wounds a member of them. COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at James Loro! 'COMBAT: James Loro dodges Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt. "Keep an eye on the others," Nissa calls to Yaala, glancing over her shoulder briefly. Keeping her friends safe is most important, even as she sidesteps to put her back against the wall of a low metal building. "Holy hell in a teacup..." she mutters, golden eyes narrowing. "Which of you out there is the responsible for this?" she shouts, already moving to aim the blaster again. She sights down the weapon, aiming for the belly of the nearest Quarren. 'COMBAT: You fire your Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Jazza Din! 'COMBAT: Jazza Din tries to dodge, but Nissa's blaster bolt hits and mauls him, destroying Jazza Din's Black Fleet Uniform. Jazza Din collapses, critically injured. Richard Tan looks as his shot missed which is nothing new, so he looks from his covered position and thinks as he raises up and takes aim on a target and than fires his own blaster at the armies. 'COMBAT: Richard Tan fires his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges Richard Tan's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Richard Tan! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon Richard Tan. "How horrible." P3G2 comments, at Gand. Then his gears start to turn. "I say, sir. My master, the blonde fellow there, would pay you handsomely if you rescued his friends. He is a wealthy noble, you know." His silver frame tilts politely. "This is insane..." Tres comments, wide eyed as battle fills his adrenalines. Not to mention apparent telepathy and light swords. The pilot steadies his hand and fires another shot at the oppressors, uneasily. 'COMBAT: Tres fires his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but Tres's blaster bolt hits and kills one of them. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Tres! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon Tres. More shooting, more tentacles, more slurping on garbage. Zoidburg strikes! Er... That is... Hashinko Muz does... Pew Pew! 'COMBAT: Hashinko Muz fires his Naval Officer's Pistol at Yaala'ani! 'COMBAT: Yaala'ani parries Hashinko Muz's blaster bolt with her green lightsaber. Death is never a pleasant thing. It comes with a death cry, a gurgle, a vain struggle for air, and usually, an over dramatized stumble, catch, stumble, faceplant. Jazza Din's death will probably not be remembered as that, if at all. The aged Quarren manages a cry of attack. How bold, how inspirational! But, just as it comes, a crysblade finds his gut, spilling pungent blue goop on the offending Falleen, the fishy lifeblood of the downtrodden. Clutching his gut, Din stumbles forward, trying to get away. Just a bit more, an alley within reach. Almost! Ptew! It is a clean shot. Right through the back, out the chest. The protestor slaps the wall in his scramble away, and slides down along the murky graffiti, leaving little pieces of himself along SQUID. And, then he wiggles his last tentacle. Alas! Backina Fen watches the Falleen dodge his attack and growls, tentacles wriggling angrily. "Smrfl! Down with the Calamari oppression!" he shouts, his cry echoed by those of his comrades still standing. The Quarren then takes aim at the laughing Gand, opening fire. The protesters with him have already turned to engage that dastardly Tres. 'COMBAT: Backina Fen fires her Naval Officer's Pistol at Gand! 'COMBAT: Gand dodges Backina Fen's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Tres! 'COMBAT: Tres dodges Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Lovely Squids fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Nissa! 'COMBAT: Nissa shoots at Lovely Squids with her Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol, disrupting their attack but missing them. Gand skitters out of the way of oncoming fire to snatch the credchip out of the air. Well! This changes things! It pulls out from under it's cloak a really quite impressive looking blaster, lining up a shot. The Chiss grits her teeth as searing light slams into her shoulder. She falls back, low to the ground and gripping the smoldering wound with her other hand. "Thanks, James," she says as she sees retaliating fire coming from his direction. Pulling herself to her feet, Teela sets her sights on the protesters again and continues her attack. While the shoulder wound might impact her ability to aim were she wielding a blaster, the Force does not depend on physical ability. 'COMBAT: Teela hurls a plasteel plate toward Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges Teela's flying debris. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Teela! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon Teela. Yaala'ani continues to dart back and forth around Nissa in a loose semicircle, parrying blaster-bolts. Taking a half-second to close her eyes and concentrate, she replies to Nissa as she hurls her green lightsaber upwards, "I can only complete one task to perfection at a time, Lady Senator. Our friends are in danger, but they are not Mon Calamari, and the force is strong with them. They are not the targets here, it is you." Nevertheless, she takes a moment out of her parrying to fling an item towards the protestors using the force. 'COMBAT: Yaala'ani hurls a slimy lump of rubble toward Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but Yaala'ani's flying debris wounds a member of them. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Yaala'ani! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon Yaala'ani. Blood hangs in the air in droplets for a few moments before spattering the metal corridors as Raziel's crysblade leaves the Quarren's body, having sheared through the abdomen in a clean movement; Nissa's blaster bolt blows Jazza Din back, and the Falleen is already on the move. A continuously graceful, fluid stepping to his right and around a nearby bit of cover lends him a moment's respite, purple silks billowing out once more as blaster bolts continue to burn the air, sizzling past. PBBZRAT PBBBBZRAT! Raziel's disappearance is momentary, though, for but a second later he withdraws and appears from another side, near another one of the Quarren. "I do consider you to have been quite advised against displaying any sort of aggression toward me, yet you do so without recognition for the potential harm you may find yourself in," comes the Falleen's smooth voice as he plants a foot to the side and spins, lifting his crysblade's tip once more, this time toward the face of the tentacled Quarren nearby. "I think I may be offended." Offended or not, he's certainly covered in reeking blue goop from the previously disemboweled Quarren. Certainly. "And yet no one still has told me whatever is going on." Idle conversation, mid-swing! 'COMBAT: Raziel attacks Hashinko Muz's head with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! 'COMBAT: Hashinko Muz raises his Naval Officer's Pistol to fire, but Raziel's Modified Heirloom Crysblade vaporizes his head, destroying Hashinko Muz's Grey Cap. Hashinko Muz collapses, critically injured. James Loro winces slightly as the Quarren hit by his stun blast continues standing. While a part of him wants very badly to blow the group which had harmed Teela to tiny pieces and mount their heads on Force-pikes he sternly surprises this portion of his mind and continues trying to stun the group into submission, the only sign of the internal struggle a tightening of his jaw with the words "Zhet'eel'achisala wouldn't want them to die if avoidable" playing over and over in his mind to remind him of why he is restraining himself. 'COMBAT: James Loro fires his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges James Loro's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at James Loro! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon James Loro. Nissa steps a bit away from Yaala'ani at more calls of 'Calamari Oppression', her expression calm. Even so, her eyes are dangerous. "Your Senator has done nothing but support Dac forward since coming into office!" she calls, clearly not happy with the situation. As a blaster bolt sails her way, she raises her own on instinct, pulling the trigger before she thinks to step aside. The bolts crackle loudly, sending a spray of crimson sparks across the scene. The Calamarian falls to one knee in a practiced move, aiming straight for the protesters. 'COMBAT: You fire your Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges Nissa's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Nissa! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon Nissa. Richard Tan looks as he sighs, "I really need to get more practice with a blaster than what I have," he says over the sound of blaster fire. "At this rate, I should just stop and watch he fight," he adds as he moves and takes aim on one of the random Quarren's and after waiting a few moments fires his blaster before he gets behind his cover again. 'COMBAT: Richard Tan fires his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges Richard Tan's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Richard Tan! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon Richard Tan. "Oh." P3G2 comments with an ill tone, taking a generous step back from Gands blaster. "Ah!!" Tres cries, at the same time as he narrowly dodges a blaster bolt. He pats himself over quickly for injuries. "I could have been killed." He realizes, thinking out loud. Then, without his conscious permission, his left hand curls over the top of his pistol as his other aims again. 'COMBAT: Tres fires his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but Tres's blaster bolt hits and wounds a member of them. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Tres! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon Tres. The crysblade cuts through Muz' neck, severing the head almost instantly. Bits and pieces of tentacle that were also in the way of the sword fly off and lands on various people, such as Raziel, Teela and some even on Tres. Backina Fen is not aware that this is a losing battle, it seems. Boldly, he continues to battle on. The moment Yaala'ani stops protecting Nissa, he takes aim and fires. "Now!" he yells, signaling his comrades to do the same. 'COMBAT: Backina Fen fires her Naval Officer's Pistol at Nissa! 'COMBAT: Nissa raises her Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol to fire, but Backina Fen's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds her.. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Nissa! 'COMBAT: Nissa dodges Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt. At the sorrowful, but truly epic beheading over their leader, the so called 'Lovely' Quarrens raise their blasters in anguish. It doesn't last long, though, for the mod mentality is high. All chances to negotiate with the protesting is tossed out the window. "Flllllrb!" comes a cry from one of them, as they set their beady black sights on the Falleen. 'COMBAT: Lovely Squids fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Raziel! 'COMBAT: Raziel tries to dodge, but Lovely Squids's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him. Gand rasps cheerfully, casually firing it's rifle into the squad of quarren, laughing all the while. 'COMBAT: Gand fires his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but Gand's blaster bolt hits and kills one of them. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Gand! 'COMBAT: Gand dodges Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt. Teela ducks under another volley of blaster fire. "They're not giving up!" she calls out, moving to a better position to direct more flying debris at the violent protesters. 'COMBAT: Teela hurls a plasteel plate toward Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but Teela's flying debris wounds a member of them. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Teela! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon Teela. Yaala'ani continues darting back and forth, blocking blaster fire heading for the Senator (well, most of it at any rate) like a good Jedi, when...suddenly...the Bane of Jedi Everywhere appears! You might call the Bane a Sith, but it is not true. Nor is it a pirate, or a slaver, or a member of the Black Imperium. Nay, it is far, far worse. Yaala'ani steps atop an unconscious protestor as she darts forward to deflect another blaster shot, before twisting around on one foot and jumping backwards to deflect another, but then...it comes. Out of nowhere. A rock. A small, ugly, brown rock, about the size of a quarter, hits the Jedi Knight square on the head, and she falls to the ground, unconscious. More innards spray onto his fine silks. At this rate, Raziel's likely to be dressed in something else come the morrow; for the time however, the Falleen continues his motion, sword shrieking through the air in a spray of spattered blood. Blue ink stains the walls. The Falleen continues on with his prowling, lips finally showing the faintest twitch of a grin for all of half a second. They tighten back into nothingness, flat expression devoid of emotion, even as another spot of red appears on his flawless skin near his left temple. PBBZRAT PBBBZRAT PBBBB-THUNK! Raziel's stomach gains a new crater as superheated blood once more sprays from his side, sizzling through his silks and near his left hip. Raziel turns with the shot, spinning into the air and catching himself on the balls of his feet while sidestepping behind the nearest bit of debris littering the metal corridor. Lost from view for but a moment, the nobleman spins out in a flash with his blade streaking toward the nearest squidfaced aggressor before he ducks behind cover once more -- hopefully in a spraying aftermath of arterial blood! 'COMBAT: Raziel takes cover behind a chunk of debris. 'COMBAT: Raziel attacks Lovely Squids with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! 'COMBAT: Lovely Squids tries to dodge, but Raziel's Modified Heirloom Crysblade hits and kills two of Lovely Squids. 'COMBAT: Lovely Squids break off their attack upon Raziel. James Loro continues grimly sending stun blasts toward the smaller group of protestors as he notes that they are continuing to fight on despite their leaders dropping like flies. 'COMBAT: James Loro fires his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but James Loro's blaster bolt hits and kills one of them. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at James Loro! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon James Loro. The flash of a lightsaber catches her eye, and Nissa turns as her protector falls to the ground. "Yaala! Are you--" she barely have time finish though, as another bolt comes her way. She lets out a sound of surprise, swiftly raising her blaster to counter...but, oh! The Mon Cal is a second too late, as the protest fire grazes the outside of a thigh. She halfway suppresses a sound of pain, before she has to jump to the side at more fire. She barely makes it, stumbling to the ground. She raises her weapon nonetheless, firing blindly. 'COMBAT: You fire your Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges Nissa's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Nissa! 'COMBAT: Nissa dodges Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt. Richard Tan looks and blinks, "Wow," he says simply as he ponders as he looks at the scene as the head goes flying and all the parts with it. He winces, "That'll leave a mark," he says as he takes aim at the mass of Quarrens around Raziel and gets ready to fire on them, "So I've noticed," he states back to Teela as he thinks. "I think Raziel there made them more madder than they were," he adds as he moves and sees Yaala'ani go down ... hard and he looks, "Someone cover me," he says as he breaks from cover to get Yaala'ani out of the fire and into some cover and to cover her if it comes down to it. "Ugh!" Tres exclaims, looking down only briefly to examine the quarren guts decorating his flight suit and once polished boots. "Quarrens." He scolds under his breath, arm shooting out for a lazy bolt at one of the closest rioters. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd surrendered!" 'COMBAT: Tres fires his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges Tres's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Tres! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters break off their attack upon Tres. Backina Fen screams with delight as his shot finds its intended target. "Behold, comrades! Mrflbfrlb!" Oh how those tentacles wriggle. "They are not invincible, brothers and sisters! Vanquish the intruders! QUARREN NATION!" He takes aim at Nissa once more and opens fire. Meanwhile, the protesters turn to James Loro, shooting while taking up their leader's chant. In fact, every single surviving Quarren begins to echo the sentiment, their eyes wild with revolution and bloodthirst. "Quarren nation!" "Quarren nation!" "Quarren nation!" 'COMBAT: Backina Fen fires her Naval Officer's Pistol at Nissa! 'COMBAT: Richard Tan emerges from cover. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at James Loro! 'COMBAT: James Loro shoots at Squidy Protesters with his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol, disrupting their attack but missing them. 'COMBAT: Nissa raises her Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol to fire, but Backina Fen's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds her.. At their lovely brethren fall in the quick spray of blood and tentacles, a few of the Quarren hesitate to jump at the Falleen again. Deadly with that blade of his, one glances nervously towards the likes of Backina. A single blink, a reluctant twitch of a face tentacle - which the lady squid find MUCH appealing - and the man runs for it, waving his blaster in the air. At one departure, the others hightail it too. An epic, albeit more /lively/, exit, just like their one beheaded master! Gand skitters in a blur, casually shooting another of the squidfaces; it's body bends in ways that would shatter a mammal's legs. 'COMBAT: Gand fires his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but Gand's blaster bolt hits and wounds a member of them. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Gand! 'COMBAT: Gand dodges Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt. Teela sees Yaala'ani go down and exclaims, "Ya!" She dashes after the Jedi and turns to follow as Richard starts to move her. Crouching down to lift up her fallen friend, she sighs with relief as she sees the damage is not severe. "Richard, you keep giving us cover fire. I'll get her out of here." Lifting up the Twi'lek in her arms, Teela carries her out of the battle to safety. 'COMBAT: Raziel emerges from cover. "Whatever -is- going on?" Raziel asks once more, voice echoing smoothly from the confines of the metal corridor as the Falleen steps out once more. In the heat of battle, it's not likely that he'll wait for an answer, although the Lord of House Da'Sthess almost lazily brings his sword around in a twisting movement as he spins, flicking collected ichor and blood from his robes and blade in the motion as he flashes out from behind a bit of collected debris in a quickly paced foot-in-front-of-foot movement toward the one of the two Quarren still left standing. "I am afraid that nobility ought not be disrespected. Neither, I think, would it be proper for me to let you go without some form of chastising. Kneel and surrender," Raziel advises smoothly, voice too light in its casual tone to match the crysblade that's suddenly flashed in a sparkle of light toward the Quarren's stomach before jerking-- arcing instead toward the sentient's left knee. Quickly. "Never let it be said that I was not genteel toward a female." 'COMBAT: Raziel attacks Backina Fen's legs with his Modified Heirloom Crysblade! 'COMBAT: Backina Fen raises her Naval Officer's Pistol to fire, but Raziel's Modified Heirloom Crysblade vivisects her leg, destroying Backina Fen's Black Leather Boots. Backina Fen collapses, critically injured. James Loro continues firing stun bolts into the remaining protestors, sighing in relief as Teela leaves the battlezone. 'COMBAT: James Loro fires his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters tries to dodge, but James Loro's blaster bolt hits and wounds a member of them. COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at James Loro! 'COMBAT: James Loro tries to dodge, but Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. The stumble has Nissa fighting to get to her feet again, and quickly too. Once again, she doesn't see the next round of fire coming, and raising her blaster to counteract it. The move proves a mistake, though, for the bolt bites deeply into her forearm before she can jump away. The smell of burnt leather and skin fills the air, and she bites back a scream. At last, she finally shouts, "Watch the jacket! It's Krakana leather!" A sight taken, aim, and she fires. 'COMBAT: You fire your Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges Nissa's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Nissa! 'COMBAT: Nissa dodges Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt. Richard Tan nods to Teela as he help her and as he does, he takes aim and fires onto he remaining Quarrens that are here. "Keep her safe Teela," he says to her as he turns and looks at her. 'COMBAT: Richard Tan fires his Modified BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges Richard Tan's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Richard Tan! 'COMBAT: Richard Tan tries to dodge, but Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him. "Nissa, look out!" Tres cries, as he notices the Mon Calamari's guardian has fallen to an unlikely obstacle. He swivels direction, changing his sights to provide cover fire for his fellow Republican. 'COMBAT: Tres fires his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol at Squidy Protesters! 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters dodges Tres's blaster bolt. 'COMBAT: Squidy Protesters fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Tres! 'COMBAT: Tres tries to dodge, but Squidy Protesters's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. "Quarren nation!" "Quarren nation!" Backina watches the wounded Nissa and hoist his pistol in the air once more, much the joy of his ______. His victory is short-lived, however, as the Falleen catches him be surprise. Attempts to shoot faster than Raziel can cut are met with failure as the leg is cut off cleanly, dark blood shooting out in every direction. It lands on the attacker, it lands on James Loro, it lands on Richard Tan. "Quarren... nation!" His tentacles then reach out to the duelist's face, wriggling all over it, almost tasting the assailant. "Smphrbrl! Quarren... Quarren... free..." The suction-fin then moves the gun to his head and shoots. Fen falls, dead on the ground. The protesters, without leadership, scream and run off ...And a piece of tentacle lands on Tres. Richard Tan looks and sighs as he is hit and winces but is glad the dangerous part is over with, "How is everyone?" he asks those around as he looks at the mess. Nothing... except tentacle bits. Blood spatters in droplets once more, painting the metal corridor as Raziel's sandaled foot pushes into the Quarren's stomach and shoves him back, over, the corpse hitting the ground with an ichor-filled squish that leaks more blueish ink onto the ground. "So what -was- that all about? I assume someone shall answer me, now that the fighting has found itself dim," Raziel's voice is lifted once more, face still carefully ever-so-blank even with the dot here and the dots -there- of red that mar his olive skin. Not to mention that the Falleen is sopped with Quarren blood, crysblade held at his side and dripping, chin lifted high. James Loro 's moment of relaxation costs him as a blaster bolt burns into his lower torso. He hisses in pain then stands and nod to Richard, "I'll be ok though I'll want to get this looked at. How is the Quarren I stunned?" he nods in it's direction. Gand nudges the corpse of one of the slain quarrens with a foot. It rasps, "Hrmph. Not very entertaining after all." Her breath is coming quickly, even as Nissa keeps her attention on the events. Her large eyes widen in sheer surprise at the movements of Raziel...and then the self 'sacrifice' of the one who shot her last. She then blinks, her attention turning towards Richard. "I'm...fine," she says. The blaster is put away underneath the coat as the rest of the protestors disappear into doorways and shadows and alleys. She holds her burn arm, and takes a very deep breath...only to choke it out again at the smell of blood. Her attention focuses on Raziel, and she tilts her head. "I recognize you now," she says. A glance to the dead Quarren, and she shakes her head. "A protest, of some kind...escalated before we could negotiate to get things under control." She looks a big guilty at that, sighing. Tres winces, falling back as a blaster bolt blazes past his left arm. It leaves a burning gash in his flight suit. He stifles a scream, and then releases it when a tentacle flops onto his head. He shakes it off, shuddering. P3G2 rushes toward its masters aid, leaning over to examine him. "Master Victory! Oh. You look awful!" Richard Tan looks at everyone and nods, "Yea, and they were not happy," he states. "We better get back to the surface, or we might be getting more once they regroup," he says as he holsters his blaster. "Plus we all need to get looked at and to check on those who left," he says as he looks at James, "Out cold," he states simply. "Lady Nissa Sarcat-Tills," Raziel murmurs lightly, bending at the waist rather flawlessly three inches before rising up as long, slender fingers brush a bit of some Quarren's brains from his robes. He bleeds from his torso, though excepting the red that shows in tiny droplets on his face, there's no emotion betrayed even as he smiles faintly in a way devoid of anything but formality. "I thought this may have been but part of your nuptials. I do hope you are quite alright? Riots of the peasantry are never quite able to be predicted, as to when they may or may not occur." Raziel's left shoulder raises and falls slightly in a shrug. The protestors are forgotten a moment, as is most everyone else in the area for the nonce. Nissa takes a slow look around, and...sighs again. After the first whiff of the now even more metallic smell of the wide street, she seems fine now, not at all like she might be sick. A glance down at her arm, then at her leg, and she shakes her head. "Meena is going to kill me," she whispers, though the others might perhaps hear here. Eyes focus on Raziel, and she nods. "I'll be all right. We did what we had too, but still..." she shakes her head. "I think I need a strong drink."